Iggy and Nudge
by gothickhick
Summary: Iggy and Nudge prepare for the birth of their kids. Mpreg and graphic birth. Rated M for naughtiness


I lay my head on Ig's chest, my swollen stomach laying between us. Ig's smaller stomach protrudes in the air. I'm carrying twins and Ig is only carrying one. We were told by Max's mom that my body was too small to have triplets, so Iggy became pregnant with one child. I put one hand on my stomach and one on Ig's.

"I love you and I will love our children, your my Nudge." Ig says as he leans over to kiss me. He is about 9 months along. I am too.

"I love you too, Iggy. Have you thought of any names yet?" I ask. I look over and see a look of pain in his sightless eyes. "Ig, are you ok?" I question hoping my mate is ok.

"Our bay is coming. Now!" Ig yells. We've decided to give birth alone with each other in our house. "My water broke a few minutes ago and now I'm feeling contractions." Ig yells. "I wanted to have a water birth, I think I can make it to the tub." Ig tells me. I slide off the bed and go over to his side and help him off the bed. As another contraction hits him he cries out in pain.

"Shh, it will be ok Iggy. I promise you will make it." I take his hand and we walk to the bathroom. "Ig sit on the edge of the tub. I'll start the water." I say. He stis down on the edge and cries out in pain once again. After the tub is full I help Ig out of his clothes and help him in. He's laying on his side in the tub when he starts to yell.

"NUDGE I NEED TO PUSH!" He yells. He takes my hand and squeezes it. He yells out in pain as he pushes as hard as he can. I look down and see a slight bump coming out of his ass.

"Ig your doing great. I can see the top of the head." I tell him happily. He screams again and pushes again. The bulge in his ass gets a little bigger.

"Nudgie, it hurts really bad and the worse part is, I'm fucking turned on." he says laughing slightly at the last part. I reach down and grab his silky erection. He screams and pushes again. Half of the babies head is out. I begin to slowly rub my hand up and down his cock. "Oh god Nudge." He yells loudly and pushes as hard as he can. The babies whole head is almost out now. I lean down and kiss him. He pushes again and there's a small popping sound as the head slides out.

"Ok Iggy. This will be the hardest part. You have to push out the shoulders." I say giving Ig a smile. I lean down and put my lips on his twitching erection. After one suck he cum's in my mouth and I swallow. Ig yells in pain and pushes as hard as he can. Our baby doesn't move. "Push again Iggy. As hard as you can." I start massaging his ass as he screams and pushes again. A part of the shoulders is visible. He yells so high pitch my ears hurt, he is pushing as hard as he can and the shoulders slide all the way out. "Iggy, two or three more big pushes and we'll have our baby. The water in the tub as turned red with Ig's blood. He looks at me and gives a fake smile. He starts to yell and pushes as hard as he can. I put my hands down and help to pull the baby out.

"How much longer?" Ig asks exhausted. I look into his sightless blue eyes. I stroke his cheek.

"Not much longer now. One more big push and we'll have our baby." I say actually smiling this time. He screams one more time pushes extra hard. There is an audible popping noise as I pull the baby from his ass. The baby starts to cry and I hand it to Ig.

"It's a little girl isn't it?" Ig says tiredly and tenderly. I take out the knife I keep in the bathroom and cut the babies cord. He hands me our daughter as he gets out of the tub and drains it. I hand him back our little girl and we walk to the bedroom. As we walk I watch as Ig is telling small love filled sayings to our daughter. We sit on the bed. "What should we name her?" Iggy asks. He looks at me and then says aloud. "What about Niki Anne Griffoths?" He asks me.

"I love it." I tell him as I rub my stomach. Ig hands me my little girl. "Hello my little Angel. I am your mommy and the amazing person who has been holding you since your birth is your lovely daddy." I tell her. She has strawberry blonde hair like Iggy. Light carmel skin, a mixture of her parents. Her eyes are different colors. One is my aqua green, but the other one is crystal blue like Ig's. It makes me curios if she's blind in that eye. "Ig do you see her eyes?" Do you think she's blind in one?" I ask a little worried.

"We will love her even if she is." He says wrapping his arms around me. He starts to stroke my stomach. Niki starts to cry. Ig looks at me as if asking is she's hurt. "What's wrong little one?" He coos.

"She's hungry. That's all." I explain. I hand her to Ig. "Hold her for a sec." I take off my shirt and undo my bra. "Let me have her back." I tell Ig. I lift her up to my swollen breast, she attaches to my nipple and starts to eat. I feel a shift of weight on the bed as Iggy gets off it and puts on a pair of boxers. He walks over and sits opposite to Niki. he takes my other nipple into his mouth. That's when I fell a sudden wetness in my pants. "IG! MY WATER BROKE!" I yell almost crying. The raise of my voice causes Niki to cry.

"Shh little one, Mommy was surprised that's all." I lean down and kiss her. She stops crying and falls asleep. Iggy takes her and lays her down in a white crib. I get off the bed and put down the extra blankets and the sheets down. I kneel on the bed taking of my jeans and panties.

"My turn to be the motivator." Ig jokes as he sits down behind to me. After about five minutes, I start to feel the need to push. I turn around a give Iggy a kiss.

"Ig, I need to push." I tell him calmly. He offers me his hand and I gladly take it.

I bear down with all the strength I have and cry out in pain. I feel the first baby moving down my birth canal. Iggy kisses my temple. I cry out again and push again. I feel a part of the head slip out of my vagina. Iggy starts playing with my breasts. I push again as I start crying in Iggy's arms. I feel more of the head slide out and I reach down and fell the head showing. As I'm pushing again, and yelling, I take my mates hand and put it down at my crotch. "Can you feel it?" I ask.

"Is that the baby?" He asks. I tell him yes. I push again yelling so loud Ig covers his ears. "Nudge tone the screaming down or the neighbors will call the cops." He says slightly chuckling. I bear down with all my might and I hear a pop as the head slides out.

"The heads out Iggy." I say calmly. I turn around and see that he's staring at Niki. I push as hard as I can and deliver part of the shoulders.

"Nudgie? This is amazing, I can see everything crystal clear. Do you think it's because of our kids?" Ig asks. I bear down pushing hard as the shoulders slide out.

"You can see?" I ask feeling tired.

"Yeah, I can." He responds. I scream out loudly as I give one final push and a child's cry is heard. I reach down and pick up the child. Ig takes the knife he keeps in the dresser and cuts the cord. "This is a son." Ig says smiling. I see that he's right. I can't believe it. Ig can see. I feel the sharp sting of pain and I remember that I am having twins. The second baby feels different. I start to push as hard as I can. "Um Nudge, Why is there no head but feet?" Ig asks. _Shit_ I think. I push harder and harder. The baby is hardly moving.

"Iggy call Max's mom. I need her help. NOW!" I yell at him. He gets the phone and calls her.

"Nudge needs help now. She's delivering the second baby, but its feet are coming out first. What can we do?" He asks. "She says to stay calm and relaxed. Her, Max and Fang are on their way." I relax and push again and the baby moves a little. There's a pounding on the door and then Fang kicks it down. Max and her mom run over to my and they see I'm crying. I look around for Ig and he's showing Fang the other babies. I start to scream and I push as hard as I can. The baby slowly moves a little. Max wraps her arms around me and whispers stuff in my ears.

"Max, come look at their babies." Fang calls for his wife. Ig walks over to me and sits next to me.

"Hey, Doc. How come after I gave birth and Nudge was in labor I was able to see?" I try my hardest to push this baby out.

"I don't know Iggy. But what I do know is Nudge needs you by her side for the rest of this process." Iggy leans down and kisses me on the lips. I bear down with all my might and the doc pulls the baby out a little more. After about 20 minutes of intensifying pain, I give one more big push and the hear the wail of a new born.

"It's another girl." Ig says as he brings over the other baby. She looks over and Fang is holding Niki. The boy has brown hair like mine. Carmel skin. Though ended up with blue eyes. Thee youngest girl has Strawberry like Iggy. Carmel skin and my green eyes. We named or son Dimitri Micheal Griffoths and our other daughter Zantaliona Lynn Griffoths.


End file.
